


[Podfic] Search

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] Colony [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Happy Ending, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kidnapping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Jason grins as he closes the door behind him, a familiar swoop of relief soaring through his chest. Working out of the country is a necessary part of being the Red Hood, but Jason always gets anxious about the kids in his shelter while he’s gone.Written by halfmoonmagic
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd
Series: [Podfic] Colony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Colony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470088) by [halfmoonmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonmagic/pseuds/halfmoonmagic). 



> This fic was a bit of an accidental find, I was actually deciding between some Time-Travel Jason fic and a Star Wars one for the longer gift when I asked a friend what her favorite [Colony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470088) chapters were and she linked me a bunch which I proceeded to cold-read, and as I read I realized that this was focused on Jason, taking care of street kids and thought it would be an excellent fic so I moved on to finding a longer star wars one lol
> 
> This is chapter 77
> 
> This was recorded as a gift for forzandopod for [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod/) 2020!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:28:31 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (20 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dc-colony-77)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8ucpanogcpt8u4e/DC-%20Colony77%20-%20Search.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BW-L5VacYwUUffFdhX4EfTXICv_LwNpA/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Search_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470088/chapters/59617333)
  * **Author:**[halfmoonmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonmagic)
  * **Music:**[Your Hand In Mine - Explosions In The Sky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzIK5FaC38w)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find the main gifts over [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html) and the treats [here!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html)


End file.
